


【原创】归路吟

by caviaryusi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caviaryusi/pseuds/caviaryusi
Kudos: 1





	【原创】归路吟

【原创】归路吟

他缓缓展开卷轴，长度足米的。两指宽的装裱，箍住一张四尺画作。落笔细致婉约，着色丹青明晰艳丽，并非出自名家之手，倒也是费了一番心神的。苏祈安猜想大概是出自个大家闺秀，或是心思婉转玲珑的画师之手。能看见画上来往人鬓角处青丝斑驳，哪家小姐腕上挂着叮咚作响的银镯或是待嫁姑娘手踝出飘逸的五彩丝线。只是所有人物膝下腿足皆是隐匿在一片污浊黄色的雾气之中。带了深缟色笔肚匆匆掠过，膝下风景便消失得理所当然。

“这是……黄泉末路？”看清楚题款处纤瘦的篆体，笔画钩转，却不难辨认出“泉路”二字。仔细看上画作，自上而下多半地方处一条渊流延伸开来，河上雾霭森淼，鬼气横生的，理应是忘川河没错了。

袁凝但笑不语，墨绿色眸子却在此时敛起光来，他将画卷往梨木几子上一撂，不出意料地听见沉重的撞击木头声。用有点蛊惑的语气问面前身形羸弱的青年：“苏公子……是当真不怕死？”

归路吟

Article by 鱼酱

“哼。袁兄想确认几回？想拿捏稳妥便找了匕首来，架在头上，我苏祈安自是不会多说一个字，多露一个别的表情来。”又来了，袁凝永远在变着法子反复确认这一个问题，却始终不敢做出些事情来试探，纸上谈兵而已。门外萱丫头又把门框拍得吱呀作响，铃铛声随着敲门声叮叮当当得响，伴着姑娘家刻意放大的催促，“公子，该吃药了。”

这大概是苏祈安最厌恶做的事情，每日三餐前除外还有不定时的各类药剂。一周一旬一月一季换着来，没办法摸清楚的紊乱顺序。或许这其间有着什么规律可循，自然，他也没那个心思。只是颇为抵触地喝下各类不同药剂，用青瓷盅盛着的，泛着苦涩的味道，药雾蒸腾起来迷蒙双眼。才明白这不间断的服用之间只有一个共同点——都是令人作呕的酸苦味道。

后来习惯了，长个心思，每回喝青瓷盅里的各色药物之前先悄悄往舌底藏个蜜饯，借此以抚慰其备受折磨的口舌。苏祈安匆匆走向厢房西侧的卧房，把书架上几本成套线装书挪开，一摸书面是一层薄薄的轻尘。这个时候袁凝却走过来，怀里抱着收起来的画卷，卷首缀着红色丝线结在他的耳边晃荡。眯着眼，像一只狐狸。

“想不到苏公子心思缜密得很——圣贤背后都别有洞天。”从架子上拿下个白瓷罐，凝若羊脂。苏祈安没有搭理袁凝。

不料他却又发话了，“走过十里彼岸花绵延的黄泉路，便能看见忘川河。广不数尺，流而西南。忘川河边三生石，记载下你这一世轮回——”有点带着恶意一般的声音，轻若游丝地散在室内，似乎下一秒人就要随着画中的风景悠悠离去。玄衣青年费劲拧开罐口，一股带着陈旧味道的甜腻果香弥散四处，冲淡不少袁凝所言的森冷。

“罪孽尚未深重之人自奈何桥渡过，桥末望乡台下窄上宽，形如弓背，形成梯次。回首眺望可见生时亲眷。”门外丫头还在敲打门框，苏祈安皱了皱眉，有点心疼起那两层湖绸宣窗纸来。

用竹箸夹起块杏果脯放入嘴中，细细品味果香蜜甜丝缕般蔓延口腔，直逼喉头。将质感绵软清爽的蜜饯以舌卷至口腔底部，盖好罐子，转过身看袁凝墨绿色的眸子紧盯他修长莹白的手，“望乡台边有妇人供你饮却一盏孟婆汤，自此一世轮回终成过往——”

眸色如墨的青年挑了挑眉，猜想他也该说完。便用有些含糊的声音道，“说完了吗？那我去吃药啦。还有，我从来就不害怕你说的那些，以后也是。”袁凝像是松了口气一般，墨绿色目光从指尖移到苏祈安手中还未来得及收回书架后的白瓷罐，“你……还是老老实实吃药罢。”

苏祈安匆匆走到门外制止萱丫头对我厢房门框的蹂躏，去接受苦涩酸缠的无用药，和混合着蜜饯果甜的美妙味道。独留袁凝一人悲守空房，却不曾感到愧疚。毕竟——

他跨过院门栏槛，抬头看见有些阴沉的天色。昏明掺杂的天幕下院内桃红柳绿，莺莺燕燕，正是暮春初夏好时节。

苏祈安从院门外匆匆赶回厢房，瓢泼大雨在他将青瓷盅里药味深苦的深棕药汁喝下大半是倾盆而下。湖绸宣窗无法抵御窗外刷刷雨声，绵延不断地传到青年耳中，昭示着夏天到来。幽冷天光那时从半掩的窗透进，照得青瓷盅上花纹丹青诡谟。苏祈安匆匆就这果脯咽下剩余药汁，细碎药末逐渐显现在眼前。放下碗就往厢房赶。

阴雨天气，没有打伞就从主厅往别院厢房赶。不顾身后诸多人等杂乱脚步和高声劝阻，一路小跑回去。阴雨天……阴雨天，又让他跑掉了！

袁凝总在这样的雨天辞别，有时是顾及不上礼数周全的匆匆道别，有时则一字不留走得干净。秋雨连绵抑或夏雨匆匆而至，他像是有什么重要的东西要在雨天照顾一般，从不会多滞留一刻。那人就像天生忌讳密针般雨丝，不肯在雨天，在家外多呆一秒。

早已对他的身份有诸多猜测。是什么人，什么人才能陪伴身体差到如此地步的他，什么人雨天匆忙赶回，什么人进出别院如自家门庭无阻无拦，什么人……千番试探只为他并无修饰的一句“不害怕死亡”。

想来自那日茶楼初见也有三年有余，袁凝的背景于苏祈安而言好像空中楼阁遥不可及，每每提及也总是被他含糊略过。总觉得这样的人……似是炎夏季节倏忽而过的烟火，不清楚来龙去脉便容易消散风中。自行冠礼后想要明白他，令袁凝坦诚相待的欲望愈发强烈，想要知道他的背景，想要在雨天留住他，想要了解他……事已至此，不管他说出怎样的真相苏祈安都不会觉得惊讶了。

青年冲进别院，花红柳绿莺莺燕燕在雨幕里晕成朦胧一片，匆匆打开厢房门，湖绸宣窗纸被震得微微晃动，似乎要从门框边缘露出不整齐的一块来。屋内空荡荡，早已不见袁凝的身影。只有那幅《泉路》被收起，安安静静地只放在梨木几子上。

居然又……又让他逃了！

苏祈安摁了摁太阳穴，适才略为焦着的奔跑让他有些目眩。虽然被多次提醒不可以剧烈运动，到底是抑制不住阴雨天的烦躁心情。青年打了个冷颤，寒气自脚底蔓延而上，两肩湿透，雨水顺着半绾发梢滑落而下。匆匆关住进来时没来得及关紧的门，苏祈安走到梨木几子上，收起画卷，弯下腰找到玉色通透的茶盏。

他动了动苍白的唇角，既留不住你，我便煎茶虚位以待，等你雨后登门，娓娓而来。

如此作为自然也是有把握的，苏祈安自然不会等他不来。

袁凝推门而入的时候茶饼正好被煎至末状，浓绿色的一片在微火上缓缓晕开，铺满碗底，又晕散至上方清水，小心又圆满地冒着水泡。门外雨已经停了，初新的空气随着他开门的动作一涌而入，和着不知哪个方位的杜鹃一声泣血长鸣。

他看见苏祈安坐在梨木几子旁边，抬起眼，幽深的黑色眸子带着质问，似乎要看穿他的发肤，直逼血肉，只是那种紧追不舍的质问很快便被隐藏起来。脸型瘦削的青年被裹在一张厚重的毯子里，脖颈带着青白色掩了一半。袁凝几步走到苏祈安对面，坐下来。

“袁兄倒是来得正是时候，这武夷岩恰好熟了个十成十——”待他落座，苏祈安不轻不重地说了句揶揄的话，想必是等了些时候了。袁凝想着从那时雨幕初下，匆忙躲回本体。到风定天清，他离开屋内又装作在外游荡许久的样子推门而入大致有两个时辰了。用两个时辰煮一盏茶自是不大可能，怕是那武夷岩都是他亲自用新叶煎成的。

苏祈安垂下眼，看见袁凝的玄衣已经换成了黛青色深衣。他将玉色通透的茶盏摆在袁凝身前，缓缓将煮好的浅绿色岩茶倒进去，也往自己身前的茶盏中斟满，“人都说是酒后吐真言，我倒也找不出什么琼浆玉液，只好以茶代酒。”

袁凝理了理衣裳下摆，看茶气袅袅升起，一片水汽地在他们之间。回想起刚刚进门时苏祈安眼中的质问和素日对他身份的诸多猜忌，再搭配上苏祈安此时劝他坦诚相待的言辞，也多半猜到此会是没法含糊掩过了。他思量了一会要用怎样的方式坦明身份才不至于令对方难以接受，伸手拿起茶盏，馥郁茶香扑面而来，带着沸水刚刚凉下的湿润水汽。

“苏公子可相信有鬼神之说？”袁凝抿了口武夷岩茶，茶气浓郁，口感清雅，只是入喉间有种滞重的涩感，未润即干的，想必是研磨成茶末的时候未尝细细碾压所致。青年放下茶盏，用墨绿色的眼睛直直看过去。苏祈安一愣，随即答话：“有无鬼神我不知道，我只想知道是何方人士，家住哪里，以及……年岁几何。”答话倒是言铮辞定的，他倒也为袁凝的反应疑虑了一番。不过想起那人平日行走时悄若猫儿的步子和进出随意，下人并未提及的诡秘行踪，再加上一句话带给他某些方面的启示，倒也猜了个朦胧，继而有些震惊起来。

“我……是本地人，家住这里。”说这话时，袁凝仰头看了看有些时日的房梁。他从初具精魄时便到这屋内来，前前后后竟是陪了苏祈安十几年，唯一不变的是青年依旧羸弱的身体。“年岁……大致是不记得了罢。”

有多久了呢，从一块完好冰凉的他山玉石，到被工匠巧夺天工的手雕琢得初具形态。从不知道什么时候开始被人用作茶盏，到他被送至苏祈安手中初具精魄。他看着苏祈安从总角小儿到束发之年，再到不久前刚及弱冠。身为死物却有颗通神的精魄，任他时日再长，这种遥遥相望的遗憾也被弥补了。他耗费在这上面的时光……已经太长了。

长到他面对苏祈安，面对十几年如一日的少年儿郎长成翩翩公子，面对唯一认识的人类，竟不想再提身为妖物的事实了。

不是害怕——苏祈安是连死亡也不曾恐惧过的人啊。只是妖神之类寿命自然要比人类长太多，他只能在生命伊始陪伴苏祈安走到垂垂老矣，然后继续他漫无目的的旅途。苏祈安注定只是他漫长生命中的微小片段，终究无法殊途同归。

袁凝执起茶盏咽下一大口略显灼烫的滞涩茶水，并未研磨彻底的茶末在他的喉间带来一片灼烧的痛。“是那年你祖母留下的茶盏，墨玉的那款。”

玉性本寒，受不了阴雨天气寒气再一步侵蚀，故而在阴雨天躲会本体稍作修养。

他放下茶盏，跟他的本体比起来远没有那么温润，而面前的青年到底是因为那茶盏的特殊意义没有将它拿出使用。墨绿色的瞳孔在袅袅茶气中微微眯起，他带着笑说，“可要小心些，若是砸碎了，就再见不到我了。”

苏祈安并不难以接受这样的事实，他想起来被收藏在书阁左手边第三排的墨玉茶盏，通身墨色，因为经年累月茶色积累，盏底略微呈现墨绿色。倒是跟面前袁凝的墨绿色眼眸很是相像。他想袁凝就是在那样安静得落灰的地方凝聚出了精魄，实属不易，竟有些心疼起来。倘若……倘若再让那地方见些光，去取书时多看看他，或者偶尔取出来点两盏南苑毛尖……那个人，也不会这么寂寞了吧。心口处有些疼痛，他微微蹙起眉，扯了两下衣领后竟止不住地开始咳嗽——

咳疾来得突然，许是刚才磨茶末时未能尽心，留下渣滓了。面色苍白的青年如是想着，喉间止不住得疼，牵连着五脏六腑。所触之处的皮肉宛若无物，血淋淋的内脏简直要被咳出来。

袁凝有些慌乱地顺着他的背，像个不知道怎么做的孩子般。苏祈安想闭眼前还能看见那汪墨绿还真是……足够了。

如此便好了。

病来如山倒，苏祈安那日一昏，醒来时已经在榻上睡了三天。素日安静的别院在这几天变得热闹起来，进进出出的郎中下人快要把苏祈安一向珍视的两层湖绸宣窗纸震破。青年咳嗽两声，挥了挥手，遣散了络绎不绝送进他屋内的汤汤水水。

彼时风定云清，朝日缓缓升出个头来，映在他的窗格上。半块淡金色映在青年苍无血色的脸上，像什么绝世画作，被缓缓染上丹青，深深地刻在了袁凝的眼里。他见苏祈安斜倚在床头雕花漆木格上，满头青丝有点凌乱地披散，并无章法，更像是油尽灯枯时灯盏后散乱飘荡的虚影。袁凝想把这样的他抓住,，紧紧地，紧紧地偎在心口那段难得的暖热，用多年为他留住的温暖换他安宁，得他一世。

袁凝不由伸出手，将那满头青丝握在手心。薄薄的一层，触感虚软又颜色深沉，带着病态的温度。倒是一点也不像会说出“从不害怕死亡”的人。他看苏祈安仰起头，苍白的脸上浮现些许血色，扯出个发自真心的笑来，墨曜般的眼瞳亮晶晶的，欺身上前吻住他。

墨绿色的眼里流露出些许惊诧，只是一下而已，苏祈安就已经安安生生地躺回了床榻。袁凝见他满头乌发因这一折腾又凌乱几分，有点嗔怪地说：“瞧你这一头蓬发，再不打理怕是要有雏鸟在这儿安居了。”

“那……袁兄可愿替我随意梳理下，绾个髻？”

袁凝用木质梳挑起苏祈安额前几缕散落的发，和耳边几缕一起绾至发顶。清晨微光散落在苏祈安安静的脸上和袁凝微微低下的额头。他有点僵直地梳着，梳齿轻而缓地拂过苏祈安有些孱弱的头皮，理开质感与他性格截然不同的发丝。

墨绿眸子深沉似水，袁凝觉得早晨的光有些太刺眼了。他无法忽视身前人气若游丝的呼吸，和垂落他一手全无半点生气的青丝。他有点接受不了突如其来的，岁月的馈赠。

冠发之礼本应是夫妻相行，取百年连理不衰之意。只有结发的人才……才能够一同迎着晨曦绾发的啊。他有点慌，又带着几分虔诚，恍惚间就回到了那个懵懂的时节。他还只是凝聚朝露夕晖的茶盏，多数时光处于昏沉的歇息之中。偶尔睁目，看见梳着总角的苏祈安坐在桌前，圆乎乎的小手颤抖着握着羊毫，歪歪斜斜地写下诗篇。

“君不见黄河之水天上来，奔流到海不复回。

君不见高堂明镜悲白发，朝如青丝暮成雪。”

仿佛百年弹指而过，空留下苏祈安病恹恹的呼吸。他用手牵了总角小儿沾了墨色的手指，却不知要如何挽住这个年纪的苏祈安满头乌发。

朝如青丝暮成雪……纵然他的生命绵长如酒，却抵不过十几年的缠绵缱绻，悠长青丝将他们的生命牵连一处，像此时他握着木梳，缠绕着苏祈安终成白雪的黑发。袁凝眨了眨墨绿色的眼，雾气在他看不见的地方缓缓蒸腾。清晨的光……终究是太刺眼了。

那之后苏祈安的身子只是一日日衰落下去，苍白的两颊一日日凹陷下去，露出锋利颌骨的形状。被袁凝绾起的发丝日渐失去光泽，接受七七八八的药物，也只是被折腾得连说话的气力也无。有下人说少爷许是被妖魔缠住了，本想雇些僧侣做法的，却被苏祈安不留情面地驳回。

——既无法殊途同归，我也理当护你周全的。

很多时候是在睡眠中渡过，他的体质一旦缠绵起病榻来就没个止日。只要醒来能见袁凝安安静静地坐在他床头，或是读他自小念过的书，也便觉得生而无憾，然后就很快沉沉睡去。浑浑噩噩也到了深秋，袁凝给他带来新鲜果子制成的蜜饯，一开罐就有浓郁的果脯味。

苏祈安只是皱皱眉头，想着既不用再喝药了，蜜饯留着又有什么用。袁凝想的是什么？当他喜欢吃着半鲜不鲜甜得腻人的玩意儿么。不过还是浅浅笑着收起来。

那幅《泉路》被收起来，梨木几子上是见不着了，不知道被袁凝收到那里去。苏祈安偶尔提起却引来袁凝一阵不满，说病里的人要那阴气颇重的作甚。

苏祈安笑道：“我身边阴气重的又不止那一幅画。”意有所指。目光悠悠然转到袁凝身上，“况且我这身子……自己清楚得很。”他难得的斜倚在矮榻上，头发只绾起一半，另一半在他的脸上投射出一片阴影。

“还有啊……我苏祈安可是从未怕过的。”

袁凝当然知道他指什么，只是这种时候他却没由来的怕起来了。他向前倾，额头微微抵上苏祈安微凉的，几缕额发在他们之间，挡住袁凝墨绿色眼眸里难以抑制的无力。他叹了口气，用颇轻的音线缓缓说：“剩下这段路，我会陪你。”

苏祈安有点愣怔，他看着不远处一块半人高的磐石，边角处青苔蔓延到土地深处。磐石立在一条绵延向远方的河流边上，河上阴气森生。

“走过十里彼岸花绵延的黄泉路，便能看见忘川河。广不数尺，流而西南。忘川河边三生石，记载下你这一世轮回——”

他回过神了。即使下半身被黄浊雾气所掩也不难发现自己正站在一条横空的桥上。桥的尽头不难看见下窄上宽的土台。

“罪孽尚未深重之人自奈何桥渡过，桥末望乡台下窄上宽，形如弓背，形成梯次。回首眺望可见生时亲眷。”

他想那孟婆用以盛汤的盏定是没有那人的本体玉体温润的，不知味道跟他素日里服的汤药有甚差别。只是喝过孟婆汤后也该不记得了罢。顺带弃了这孱弱不禁风命数又短的身子。

“望乡台边有妇人供你饮却一盏孟婆汤，自此一世轮回终成过往——”

只是那个人温吞如玉的墨绿色眼眸，怕是再见不到了。还真是……不想忘怀啊。

这才是他在归去路上唯一不想忘怀的。

-fin-


End file.
